dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang Angels
Fang Angels is the 5th episode of Dick Figures Season 2 and the 15th episode of Dick Figures. It is about Blue is having a date with Pink when Red calls him and says that he has gone to jail. Plot Blue is placed under house arrest by the Fang Angels, while Red plots a heroic escape. Transcript (Blue and Pink are on a couch watching a movie.) Woman in movie: Oh, Tedward. Are you gonna love me forever? Tedward: Forever, until you die. Pink: (emotionally) Oh, my God. This is the best part. Blue: (blasé) Oh, man, I know, Fang Angels is so good. Tedward: (shows the DVD case of Fang Angels) Fang Angels... (bored tone) ehhhhhh- Pink: Oh, Blue, you're so sensitive. (shows Blue smiling with his brain being seen) Blue: (thinking) Just like my dick. Pink: I just wish this movie wasn't so long. (again shows Blue but with a larger smile and louder voice) Blue: (thinking) Just like mah dick. Pink: And this couch is soooo soft. (again) Blue: Just like mah dick! (smiling then turns to neutral) Oh, wait. (Makes weird noises while trying to kiss) Pink: (getting excited) Oh, Blue! (Blue's phone rings) Blue: Hello? Red: 'Sup, bitch? Where ya stompin'? Blue: Who is this? (Gets up) Red: Who this is? Blue: I told you not to call me tonight, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Pink: Who is it? Blue: Haha, oh, it's my mom. Hi, Mom! (Red belches) Oh, eeewww gross, Mom. Red: Yeah, mama, give me some of that spanky juice, yeah! (At the same time) Red: Yeah and slap those boobies like water balloons. I'm going spelunking down in your wonder cave. Blue: Oh, mom, no, Mom, no, man. Come on, man, it's not sanitary and... (Same time ends) Pink: Blue, why don't you hang up the phone and (puts down blanket showing boobs) come over here? Red: Yo! Why don't you come over here and sit on these nuts? Blue: Ugh, God. Red: I know you want to, Stacy baby. Blue: Stacy? Pink: What?! Red: I'mma star-69 you, and we gon' pound, pound, pound all night long. Blue: Uh, I gotta go. Red: Wait! Blue: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Red: I got something to tell you. Blue: What? Red: This is my one phone call. (the jail cell closes and Blue turns off the phone) (Shows Red doing things to get out of jail while the California Love melody plays) *Lifting a 10,000 pound barbell *Beating a guy up in the shower *Prison chef putting food on Red's tray *Mining rocks *Writing a journal *Telling an orange man, "Red. The name's Red." *Digging out with a spoon the crawling out a tunnel he made with it *He escapes and shouts, "I'M FREE, MOTHERFUCKA!" *He robs a bank. Policeman: "Freeze!" *Lifting a 10,000 pound barbell (Déjà vu, right?) -Episode ends- Animation Clip Stella: Oh wow, it is so beautiful out here, just like you. Tedward: Stella, listen. I wanted to bring you here 'cause I wanted to tell you that we can't be together. Stella: How come? You're so old, so wise, and you have so many abs. Tedward: No. My muscles are too big. And if I go in the sun, I'm a glitter man. Stella: I don't mind. I, I kinda like it. Tedward: No, my glitter is...fire glitter. Stella: Fire glitter? But, wouldn't that hurt me, too? Tedward: Exactly. Just like my heart will hurt me, too. Stella: Love is the most painful thing. Ever. Tedward: We need to kiss a lot. Stella: Let's do it. Tedward: Forever. (they hug) Stella: Ohhhhhh, Fang Angels. Tedward: (at the same time as Stella) Oh, no. (they tongue kiss) Tedward: Oh, Stella. Stella: Oh. Running Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned Blue's phone ringtone Red Floating None Episode Ending The Word "DICK FIGURES" appears in jail cell. The Last Word Being Cut None Continuity *Red mentioned Stacy. *Pink has returned to have a date with Blue *Red saying "I'M FREE, MOTHERFUCKA" is a reference to the Autotuned Bee's first line. *This was the 3rd shortest episode ever made, the others were, Traffic Jams and OMG Trivia *This is the 4th episode to feature Pink and her first appearance in Season 2 as a major character *This is the second episode of Dick Figures to have the title about a source of entertianment DVDs,CDs, etc. The first was Flame War (Video Game). *This is the second episode to have a animation clip after the episode ends. The first being Camp Arnarchy. *This is the second episode to feature a policeman the first being Kitty Amazing. *This is the 3rd episode to feature Pink having a date with Blue. *Stacy made a vocal cameo in this episode. *This is the first episode, since A Bee or Something to feature the text at the end sequence without changed "I"s, they were just imprisoned. *The movie, "Fang Angels" is likely a spoof of Twilight. *If you pause at the right time at 1:06, you can see Pink's blurred nipples. *Red's time in jail is simillar to the book "The Shawshank Redemption" By Stephen King. The line 'Red. The name's Red.' is taken from this as well as the character Red says it to. His escape is reminiscent of the book also. * If you use 1080p HD, press 4 and pause, you will see Pink's nipples. * This is the second time Red doesn't wear his hat due to nature. First time happened in Steakosaurus while he and Blue are cavemen. Video thumb|300px|right|Dick Figures- Episode 15 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Short episodes